vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Laetitia
Summary Laetitia, originally known as O-01-67 and A Shy Kid, is a HE class Abnormality. She appears like a small girl dressed as a doll and with bells on her hat. Her movements are erratic and robotic, indicating her potential true nature. She originally came from a distant land with a lot of friends, but had to leave them when she came to the corporation. However, wishing to surprise the employees, she hid her friends inside gifts and started to give them to employees. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: O-01-67, A Shy Kid, Laetitia Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: HE Abnormality | ███████ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Can create "gifts"), Summoning (Can summons her friends from her gift, causing them to bust out of the person who was gifted them), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal entities and abstracts), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. As an Abnormality, it should be able to regenerate from being reduced to pieces), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities. Can resist PALE attacks, which correspond to death manipulation), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Superior to TETH Abnormalities like Complete Food) | At least Large Building level (Can fight other HE Abnormalities and easily bursts out of comparable employees) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to Complete Food) | High Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level | At least Large Building level Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: "Gifts", can produce E.G.O. equipments Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. Key: Laetitia | Laetitia's Friends Gallery Laetitia_Close-Up.png LittleWitchMonster.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spiders Category:Female Characters Category:Summons Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8